rocknrollfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Grunge
thumb Grunge (às vezes chamado de Seattle Sound, ou Som de Seattle) é um estilo musical independente que se tornou bem-sucedido comercialmente no início da década de 1990. O grunge é uma ramificação do hardcore, heavy metal e rock alternativo do final dos anos 1980 e começo da década de 1990. Bandas das cidades do noroeste dos Estados Unidos, como Seattle, Olympia, e Portland, foram responsáveis pela "criação", citada abaixo, do grunge e o tornaram popular para a maior parte da audiência. O gênero é muito associado à Geração X, devido ao fato de sua popularização ter ocorrido em seguida ao surgimento desta geração, a qual consiste nas pessoas nascidas nas décadas de 1960 e 1970. Apesar de não ser um estilo musical bruto, é normal como característica padrão do grunge um vocal bastante rouco e arrastado, combinando com distorções de guitarra extremamente sujas, com composições que costumam ter uma alternância entre levadas arrastadas e rápidas fazendo a música secar abruptamente, para voltar com força total em seguida. Ao mesmo tempo, porém, também ficou conhecido por ser um gênero bastante amigável com músicas acústicas. Os temas das bandas nomeadas grunge geralmente estão relacionados com letras cheias de angústia e sarcasmo, entrando em temas como a alienação social, apatia, confinamento e desejo pela liberdade. Assim como acontece com alguns fãs do indie rock e seguidores do movimento punk, muitos músicos grunges mostram um desencantamento geral com o estado da sociedade, assim como um desconforto ao serem prejudicados socialmente. Ironia, sarcasmo, auto-humor, crítica social, revolta, desespero, sentimento de inferioridade e referências ao uso de drogas. O crítico de música Simon Reynolds disse em 1992 que "existe um sentimento que queima nesta largura da cultura. Os jovens estão depressivos com relação ao futuro." Origem Grunge é o nome dado ao movimento musical de Seattle iniciado no fim dos anos 80, um movimento que se diferenciava do Rock que era tocado na época. Foi preciso dar um nome a essa explosão musical que estava se tornando a nova moda, e Grunge (que quer dizer algo como sujo em inglês) foi a escolha. Um ponto que explica a quantidade de bandas na cidade de Seattle pode estar relacionado ao clima sempre chuvoso, transformando as características da cidade em sombria e tediosa. Muitos garotos não tinham o que fazer a não ser montar uma banda na sua garagem. A banda Cheap Rum de Santa fé, que deu o pontapé inicial, em plenos anos 70. em 78, na tentativa de misturar o country rock, com o rock progressivo, gerava um som novo, que por sinal, mudaria sua geração. Especula-se que o termo "grunge" em si tenha sido apenas o nome dado pela mídia e adotado pelo público a essa explosão de bandas vindas de Seattle e suas proximidades. Essas bandas pertenciam a um círculo underground e tocavam diversos tipos de rock de maneira alternativa e descompromissada, sem muitos conhecimentos musicais ou estilos fixos. As bandas na verdade não possuem, necessariamente, semelhança musical, cada uma possui influências diferentes e características particulares, como em qualquer movimento, porém, todas enfrentavam a mesma realidade; existem semelhanças nos temas e comportamento destas bandas. Associa-se ao grunge, na mídia principalmente, bandas como Nirvana, Alice in Chains, Soundgarden, Pearl Jam, Mudhoney, Mother Love Bone, Cheap Rum, Temple of the Dog, Screaming Trees, Stone Temple Pilots e outras bandas que pegaram carona nesse movimento como L7 e Hole. Chegada à popularidade O grunge emergiu como um gênero popular, e sua aceitação pelo público é geralmente entendida como uma reação contra o domínio mainstream do Glam metal. As bandas de Glam metal, como Cinderella, Skid Row, Poison e Mötley Crüe estavam dominando as paradas, especialmente nos Estados Unidos, por vários anos. O grunge foi assimilado pela juventude graças ao seu simples caráter desafiador, que era uma provocação às normas da cultura popular da época, vista por muitos como dominada por corporações e superficial. O Nirvana é geralmente tido como a banda que levou o gênero à consciência popular, e de certa forma ao contrário da essência despreocupada do grunge, que levou ao termo "grunge is dead" pelo próprio Kurt Cobain, (vocalista da banda) em 1991. O sucesso da música "Smells Like Teen Spirit" (do álbum Nevermind) surpreendeu toda a indústria da música. O álbum, segundo da carreira do Nirvana, foi um hit que atingiu o primeiro lugar em todo o mundo. O Pearl Jam, outra banda que começava então a conseguir popularidade, havia lançado seu álbum de estréia, Ten, um mês antes que o segundo álbum do Nirvana, em Agosto de 1991, mas suas vendas só decolaram após o sucesso da banda de Kurt Cobain. Outras bandas populares baseadas em Seattle também serviram como "pilares" do gênero como o Soundgarden, Alice in Chains e Tad, embora bandas de outras regiões, como Stone Temple Pilots, de San Diego, The Nixons, de Oklahoma, o The Smashing Pumpkins, de Chicago, L7 de Hollywood, além de bandas do que seria o embrião do subsequente rótulo pós-grunge como o Silverchair, da Austrália, e a banda britânica Bush também tenham alcançado o sucesso. Contracultura Por mais que tenha sido este um termo inventado pela mídia, e algumas bandas até mesmo desconsiderarem tal rótulo, muitos fãs acabaram por criar sua própria tribo no Grunge, com correntes de pensamento baseados nas atitudes dos membros dessas bandas que costumavam tratar sobre temas parecidos. Na maior parte das vezes as letras nas músicas são depressivas ou melancólicas (como nota-se em Nirvana e Alice in Chains), além de trazer um quê de rebeldia, sempre presente no rock, fazendo assim com que as pessoas que se enquadram nestes termos se identifiquem com a música. Vendo de maneira geral, é comum uma atitude rebelde ou mal vista pela sociedade, porém ao mesmo tempo com um pensamento um tanto pessimista ou niilista, seja por causa da maneira como a pessoa encara o mundo ou seja por causa de sua própria depressão ou descrença em geral (muito deste sarcasmo pode ser reparado nas letras de bandas como Nirvana, que são aparentemente desconexas e em alguns casos até sem sentido algum). As vezes associam também valores pacifistas, além dos que preferem seguir à risca alguns pensamentos do movimento punk, como a anarquia, a marginalização e a prática underground do Faça Você Mesmo. Por mais que não exista nenhum padrão de comportamento em comum entre as bandas, a música de Seattle acabou se tornando, por vezes, os representantes dos lados mais excluídos ou oprimidos da sociedade. A personalidade de um "Grunge" era o mesmo de um Slacker. Tal associação se criou princípalmente devido à Kurt Cobain, que tinha problemas sociais e de carência afetiva ainda quando era um estudante (o mesmo orgulhava-se de ser um estranho, revoltado com os populares desportistas, vistos por ele como machistas). Este tema, nas músicas, foi explorado em algumas ocasiões. Pode-se citar por exemplo Jeremy do Pearl Jam, que conta a história de um garoto que é ridicularizado pelos colegas na escola e deixado de lado pelos pais, o que o leva ao suicídio, Man in the Box do Alice in Chains que tem uma tendência introspectiva ("homem dentro de uma caixa") gerando a descrença e o desespero, e Smells Like Teen Spirit do Nirvana cujo um dos enfoques é dado a um faxineiro faminto e até mesmo ao próprio Kurt interpretando um garoto tímido que quer fazer uma revolução no colégio. Outro tema constante são as críticas ao comportamento padrão e destrutivo da humanidade, ora de maneira bastante abstrata, ora com palavras bem diretas, como em Do The Evolution, também do Pearl Jam. Várias atitudes dos slackers considerados grunges (princípalmente por parte visual) trataram de os aproximarem a uma filosofia semelhante a dos cínicos da Grécia Antiga, seguindo a herança filosófica que Kurt deixou ao misturar ideais punks e hippies. Geralmente são contra os valores da sociedade, o consumismo exagerado e a beleza superficial, portanto muitos não se importam com a própria aparência e adotam um jeito largado e despreocupado de ser. Também costumam trajar roupas velhas e sujas, como calças rasgadas e camisas de flanela quadriculadas. All Stars muitas vezes também são usadas, devido ao preço barato do calçado. Era esse o modo como se apresentavam os jovens no início da década de 90, sendo esta a imagem que até hoje associam ao movimento. Mas não é necessário estar a carácter de algum estilo para segui-lo. Quando bandas como o Nirvana passaram a ser muito populares e no topo do mainstream, muitos fãs inclusive largaram suas flanelas para fugir do estereódipo visual, seguindo uma estética simplória e formal, justamente para não parecer "cool", popular ou descolado. Citações sobre este curto e reservado fenômeno cultural dos anos 90 explicam: Muitas pessoas acham respostas na religião, outras nas pessoas em volta... O grunge acha na música. O declínio da popularidade A popularidade que o grunge atingiu nas massas teve vida curta. Muitos acreditam que o grunge efetivamente começou seu declínio quando Kurt Cobain cometeu suicidio, em Abril de 1994. É consenso entre fãs e historiadores da música que o gênero era contrário a tornar-se mais "pop", de modo que pudesse obter uma popularidade mais duradoura. Muitas bandas grunge se recusaram a cooperar com gravadoras em compor músicas mais "pop", mais palatáveis, mais "mainstream", que pudessem ser tocadas em rádios de modo que não só os admiradores do grunge gostassem. Contudo, os selos encontraram novas bandas que aceitaram fazê-lo, embora estas acabassem por criar um som "mutilado", que não condizia com a história do estilo e nem com o gosto dos fãs de longa data. O próprio Nirvana não gostava de se juntar ao Pearl Jam ou ao Alice in Chains para não sustentar a "moda grunge" e fazer um sucesso comercial, preferindo optar por bandas mais undergrounds e mais de acordo com o gosto dos integrantes. Com todos estes acontecimentos, um declínio geral nas vendas fonográficas em 1996 pode ter levado os selos a procurarem novos e diferentes gêneros musicais e promovê-los, ao contrário de estilos que eram populares até o momento – como o grunge. Outro fator que pode ter levado ao declínio da popularidade do grunge foi o advento de um sub-gênero do grunge, conhecido como "pós-grunge". O pós-grunge é o nome dado a bandas que trazem grande influências das bandas que se destacaram no movimento grunge (Nirvana, Pearl Jam, Alice in Chains, Stone Temple Pilots e Soundgarden) . Este sub-gênero é tido como uma imposição de executivos de gravadoras que queriam vender uma variação do grunge que teria sucesso comercial com um público menos específico, como resultado de uma aproximação da música pop. Em meados da década de 1990, os selos/gravadoras começaram a fechar contratos com bandas que tocavam este tipo de som e deu-lhes enorme exposição na mídia. Ao passo que algumas dessas bandas, como Silverchair e Bush, mudaram seu som e foram capazes de conseguir sucesso global, muitos fanáticos pelo grunge "original" denunciaram bandas "pós-grunge" como sendo "mercenárias". Casos notáveis disto foram as bandas Candlebox e Collective Soul, que foram "blasfemadas" pela maioria dos fãs de grunge. Até mesmo as bandas de pós-grunge comercialmente bem-sucedidas sofreram este tipo de acusação, o que lhes causou, majoritariamente, períodos de sucesso apenas breves, ao contrário das bandas que criaram o gênero. À medida que o grunge começou a ser menos notório no cenário musical, as chamadas bandas pós-grunge – como Creed e Days of the New – também começaram a receber muitas críticas negativas dos fãs remanescentes. No entanto alguns veêm o surgimento do pós-grunge como um passo natural para um estilo que, devido a iminente decadência comercial, fez com que as grandes gravadoras procurassem outros nichos de mercado. O pós-grunge tornou-se apenas uma versão reciclada no grunge original e também um termo utilizado para designar bandas surgidas anos depois da explosão do movimento, porém claramente influenciadas pelo mesmo, como Hog Molly, The Vines, Weezer e Radiohead por exemplo, o que significa que nem tudo o que se encaixa nesse sub-gênero pode ser considerado meramente comercial. Para muitos fanáticos pelo gênero, a decadência do grunge não era fato consumado até a dissolução da banda pioneira Soundgarden, em 1997. Só então reconheceram que o grunge – enquanto gênero musical principal das paradas – "era passado". Apesar dos pesares, o grunge permaneceu na cena musical por alguns anos, embora com pouca popularidade. Muitas bandas continuaram gravando e fazendo turnês, com sucesso mais restrito, como por exemplo o Pearl Jam. A música grunge ainda tem muitos seguidores e simpatizantes, muitos dos quais conduzem debates na Internet sobre a história do movimento; seu significado atual na sociedade; bandas que surgiram deste estilo; e a situação atual de músicos do grunge. Bandas Área de Seattle 7 Year Bitch, Alice in Chains, Blood Circus, Candlebox, Coffin Break, Green River, Gruntruck, Hammerbox, Jesus Lizard, Love Battery, Mad Season, Malfunkshun, Melvins, My Sister's Machine, Mono Men, Mother Love Bone, Mudhoney, Nirvana, The Nixons, Pearl Jam, Rocket From the Crypt, Screaming Trees, Skin Yard, Soundgarden, Tad, Temple of the Dog, Truly, The U-Men. Fora de Seattle (Bandas listadas em itálico estão mais associadas ao pós-grunge) Babes in Toyland (Minneapolis, Minnesota), The Fluid (Denver, Colorado), Hole (Los Angeles, Califórnia), Grey Daze (Phoenix, Arizona), Eels (Los Angeles, Califórnia), L7 (Los Angeles), Calamity Jane (Los Angeles), The Nymphs (Los Angeles, California), Meat Puppets (Phoenix, Arizona), Silverchair (Newcastle, Australia), Heatmiser (Portland, Oregon), Cheap Rum (Santa Fé, Novo Mexico), Paw (Lawrence, Kansas), Weezer (Los Angeles, Califórnia), Radiohead, fase Pablo Honey (Abingdon, Oxfordshire), Pond (Portland, Oregon), Bush (Londres, Inglaterra), Hazel (Portland, Oregon), Nickelback (Canadá), Stone Temple Pilots (San Diego, Califórnia), Swervedriver (Oxford, Inglaterra), Seether (África do Sul), Influências The Beatles, Neil Young, Black Flag, Dinosaur Jr., Jefferson Airplane, Jesus and Mary Chain, Jimi Hendrix, MC5, Pixies, Cheap Rum, Ramones, Black Sabbath, Velvet Underground, Kiss, Bad Religion, AC/DC, Sonic Youth, The Doors, The Sonics, Led Zeppelin, The Clash, Janis Joplin, Sex Pistols, Vaselines, The Stooges, R.E.M., Jane's Addiction, Músicas mais vendidas Smells Like Teen Spirit - Nirvana / Alive - Pearl Jam / Man in the Box - Alice in Chains / Black Hole Sun - Soundgarden / Ana's Song (Open Fire) - Silverchair / Black - Pearl Jam / Bibliografia Humphrey, Clark, Loser:The Real Seattle Music Story. Harry N. Abrams, Outubro de 1999.